Duran Duran - (2015) - The Paper Gods Tour
1980: megahype 1981: first uk ·''' faster than light '''· first european ·''' first american '''· first german ·''' careless memories 1982-84: rio '''· tracks across america ·''' sing blue silver 1987-89: strange behaviour '''· glass spider ·''' secret caravan '''· big live thing ·''' european summer festival 1990-95: an acoustic evening '''· dilate your mind ·''' radio station festival 1997-99: ultra chrome, latex and steel '''· greatest and latest ·''' let it flow 2000-01: pop trash '''· up close and personal 2003-06: reunion ·''' astronaut 2007-09: red carpet massacre '''· summer 2009 2011-12: all you need is now ·''' 2015-16: paper gods '''Tour dates: *[- 20 June: Barcelona (Spain)|[2015-06-20 Barcelona (Spain), Fira Gran Via *Sónar Festival*]] *[- 27 June: The Hague (Netherlands)|[2015-06-27 The Hague (Netherlands), Zuiderpark *Night at the Park*]] *[- 2 July: London (UK)|[2015-07-02 London (UK), Winfield House *USA Independence Day Party*]] *[- 1 August: Port Chester, NY (USA)|[2015-08-01 Port Chester NY (USA), The Capitol Theatre]] *[- 2 August: Port Chester, NY (USA)|[2015-08-02 Port Chester NY (USA), The Capitol Theatre]] *[- 5 August: Riverhead, NY (USA)|[2015-08-05 Riverhead NY (USA), Martha Clara Vineyards *FOLD Festival*]] *[- 6 August: Bethlehem, PA (USA)|[2015-08-06 Bethlehem PA (USA), ArtsQuest Center *Musikfest*]] *[- 5 September: Gibraltar (British Overseas Territory)|[2015-09-05 Gibraltar (British Overseas Territory), Victoria Stadium *Gibraltar Music Festival*]] *[- 11 September: Isle of Wight (UK)|[2015-09-11 Isle of Wight (UK), Robin Hill Country Park *Bestival*]] *[- 14 September: New York, NY (USA)|[2015-09-14 New York NY (USA), Terminal 5]] *[- 18 September: Las Vegas, NV (USA)|[2015-09-18 Las Vegas NV (USA), MGM Grand Garden Arena *iHeart Radio Festival*]] *[- 20 September: Morrison, CO (USA)|[2015-09-20 Morrison CO (USA), Red Rocks Amphitheatre]] *[- 23 September: Puyallup, WA (USA)|[2015-09-23 Puyallup WA (USA), Washington State Fair]] *[- 25 September: Reno, NV (USA)|[2015-09-25 Reno NV (USA), Grand Sierra Resort and Casino]] *[- 26 September: Las Vegas, NV (USA)|[2015-09-26 Las Vegas NV (USA), Downtown *Life Is Beautiful Festival*]] *[- 27 September: San Diego, CA (USA)|[2015-09-27 San Diego CA (USA), Cal Coast Credit Union Open Air Theatre]] *[- 1 October: Los Angeles, CA (USA)|[2015-10-01 Los Angeles CA (USA), Hollywood Bowl]] *[- 2 October: Berkeley, CA (USA)|[2015-10-02 Berkeley CA (USA), The Greek Theatre]] *[- 3 October: Rancho Mirage, CA (USA)|[2015-10-03 Rancho Mirage CA (USA), Agua Caliente Casino]] *[- 8 October: New York, NY (USA)|[2015-10-08 New York NY (USA), The Theater at Madison Square Garden *Fresh 102.7 Fall Fest*]] *[- 27 November: Manchester (UK)|[2015-11-27 Manchester (UK), Manchester Arena]] *[- 28 November: Leeds (UK)|[2015-11-28 Leeds (UK), First Direct Arena]] *[- 30 November: Cardiff (UK)|[2015-11-30 Cardiff (UK), Motorpoint Arena]] *[- 2 December: Brighton (UK)|[2015-12-02 Brighton (UK), Brighton Centre]] *[- 4 December: Birmingham (UK)|[2015-12-04 Birmingham (UK), Genting Arena]] *[- 5 December: Newcastle (UK)|[2015-12-05 Newcastle (UK), Metro Radio Arena]] *[- 6 December: Glasgow (UK)|[2015-12-06 Glasgow (UK), The SSE Hydro Arena]] *[- 8 December: London (UK)|[2015-12-08 London (UK), O2 Arena]] *[- 9 December: Bournemouth (UK)|[2015-12-09 Bournemouth (UK), BIC Arena]] *[- 11 December: Nottingham (UK)|[2015-12-11 Nottingham (UK), The Capital FM Arena]] *[- 12 December: Liverpool (UK)|[2015-12-12 Liverpool (UK), Echo Arena]] *2015-03-02 Durham NC (USA), Performing Arts Center *2015-04-01 Miami FL (USA), TBA *2015-04-02 Tampa FL (USA), Midflorida Credit Union Amphitheatre *2015-04-05 Bethlehem PA (USA), Sands Bethlehem Event Center *2015-04-07 Uncasville CT (USA), Mohegan Sun Arena *2015-04-08 Washiington DC (USA),Mohegan Sun Arena *2015-04-11 Montreal QE (Canada), Bell Centre *2015-04-12 Brooklyn NY (USA), Barclays Center *2015-04-15 Atlanta GA (USA), Philips Arena *2015-04-16 Charlotte NC (USA), PNC Music Pavilion *2015-04-19 Dallas TX (USA), American Airlines Arena *2015-04-22 Austin TX (USA), Austin 360 Amphitheater *2015-04-23 Houston TX (USA), Cynthia Woods Mitchel Pavilion *2015-06-06 Nashville TN (USA), Ascend Amphitheater *2015-07-08 Chicago IL (USA), TBA *2015-07-09 Clarkston MI (USA), DTE Energy Music Theatre *2015-07-13 Toronto ON (Canada), Molson Canadian Amphitheater *2015-07-17 Mansfield, MA (USA), Xfinity Center *2015-07-21 Camden NJ (USA), BB&T Pavillion *2015-07-23 St Paul, MN (USA), Xcel Energy Center *2015-07-24 Kansas City MO (USA), Starlight Theater *2015-07-29 Las Vegas NV (USA), Mandalay Bay Events Center *2015-07-30 Irvine CA (USA), Irvine Meadows Amphitheater *2015-07-31 Chula Vista CA (USA), Sleep Train Amphitheatre *2015-08-03 Glendale AZ (USA) Gila River Arena Notes Songs performed for the 1st time live: *[- 2 July: London (UK)|[2015-07-02 ]] - "Pressure Off" *[- 5 September: Gibraltar (British Overseas Territory)|[2015-09-05 ]] - "Last Night in the City" *[- 14 September: New York, NY (USA)|[2015-09-14 ]] - "Danceophobia" *[- 23 September: Puyallup, WA (USA)|[2015-09-23 ]] - "Paper Gods" *[- 23 September: Puyallup, WA (USA)|[2015-09-23 ]] - "What are the Chances?" *[- 27 November: Manchester (UK)|[2015-10-27 ]] - "Only in Dreams" Tour credits: *Visual Designer - Gary Oldknow Category:Duran Duran Tours